


Wrong End of the Strick

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Series: The Many Misadventures of a Good Bean [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel Reyes had a startle, Gabriel Reyes is a part of the team now ok?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack Morrison is a supportive husband, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Post-Recall, Reaper Bean, Reaper Bean AU, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Needs a Hug, Shimada Dragons, Shimada noodles are good noodles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Trying to reintegrate into Overwatch is bad enough without all the stress of friendly fire.





	Wrong End of the Strick

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I love discussing headcanons and we just adore the little Reaper Bean so I decided to write some stories about him. I noticed that the mask looks a lot like an owl so I just had to make the Bean into the most darling, little Sooty Owl. If you put them side by side, they look practically identical.

If there was ever a mission where everything that could go wrong would go wrong, this was it.

The expedition to take out the latest pop-up Talon base had run into speed bump after roadblock after landmine. Luckily, the team was incredibly cohesive. Hana dove her MEKA underneath a bridge as an omnic missile narrowly missed the rig. 

“How in the world did they know we were coming?”

Jack rounded a corner after putting a rocket through one of the new aerial omnics. “It's Talon, Hana.” 

Gabe tore through the circuitry of a ground grunt. “I'm not surprised if Sombra decided she wanted to be on Talon’s side today. She does what she wants.” 

Zenyatta shot an orb at a human operative. “Such is life. As in all things, we will make it through.” 

Jesse reloaded as quickly as he could, spinning the chamber. “At least somebody here's an optimist. Any idea when the backup group's supposed to get here?” A green dragon flashed by him and the cowboy grinned. “Speak of the devil-”

Jack sighed, exhausted by the last three hours. The bombardment hadn't let up in the slightest and he was about ready to drop. Hana shot at the newest wave as Gabe raced toward new cover, the building crumbling behind him. Jack spotted a red light and gave a shout. 

“Incoming!” 

Gabe looked up, simultaneously smoking out and freezing in place as a new group came up on his flank. A new voice gave a cry and a tsunami of blue barrelled down toward him. Omnics and human soldiers fell left and right as the dragons cut a path like a hot blade through butter. The pink MEKA raced toward the heart of the battle as the dragon twins split off. Jesse shot an aerial omnic and frowned. 

“Anybody got eyes on Gabe?” 

Jack felt his blood run cold. “He's kind of indestructible but there's a first time for everything. I don't.” 

“I do! Got him!” Hana dove into the trail of carnage left by the dragons and rocketed off toward the sky as reinforcements secured the area. Mercy floated down genially, staff boosting McCree as Zenyatta was having a hard time staying close. 

“We have at least ten minutes to extract you before the next wave is set to arrive. The information is secure?” 

Jesse rubbed his bruised hip. “Yeah. Jack's got it.” 

“Where's Gabe?” Jack asked as the transport landed, leaning slightly against Zenyatta. Hana parked her craft and hopped out onto the gangplank, gently lifting something from the MEKA’s claws. The groups closed in, Hanzo checking on Jesse even though Angela had given him a clean bill of health. Genji cracked his neck as he examined the readouts. 

“Eight minutes.” 

Jack approached Hana, grateful that he had the tactical visor over his face as he couldn't seem to decide on an expression. The small, inky something in her arms shivered, white face twisting around. It settled on Jack and small, soft wings reached out desperately, shrieks like unholy spirits emitting from its beak. 

Fareeha hid a smile behind her gauntlet. “Oh no…” 

Jack took the trembling bundle in his arms and began stroking its headfeathers. Hanzo paled as Udon appeared on his shoulder. 

“He went through the dragons.” His face twitched as he approached Jack. “They're perfectly capable of telling friend from foe so he should be completely unharmed. But the attack can be… overwhelming.”

Jack nodded quietly. “He's been on the receiving end of at least one of your family’s dragons before. He probably panicked.” 

Hana stroked the soft feathers on the Bean’s tummy as he clung to Jack. “He's so cute!” 

The two groups, now combined, all piled into the transport, taking their places as it took off with Lena in the cockpit. Jesse took the space next to Jack and gave him a wry smile. 

“Great job, padre. How’re ya feelin’?” 

“Great,” came the squeak from Jack's lap. 

“Fantastic.” 

Bean glared up at him with black orbs like dinner plates. 

“In. Grate.” 

Jesse tipped his hat down over his eyes as he leaned back. “That's more like it.” 

Genji tipped his head in a sympathetic manner. “Will he be alright?” 

Jack's fingers gently stroked the owl-like creature and carded through feathers. “Give him a minute.” Bean snuggled into Jack's stomach, deftly untucking the soldier's shirt so he could gain access to skin. Reinhardt chuckled. 

“It is as before: the man still has no shame. And you still allow him to do this.” 

Jack shrugged and crossed his arms loosely as Bean settled himself in the new pocket between Jack's shirt and skin. “What can I say? I mean, what would you do?” 

Fareeha snorted. “He'd let my mother ride on his shoulder is what.” 

Hana watched, enamoured as Bean flattened out over Jack's chest. “Is he warm?” 

“Kind of cool. Think flipside of a pillow and just as cuddly.” Jack continued his ministrations through the shirt. “It's amazing in summer. If you keep him in contact with you, he'll absorb your body heat and retain it so he's the best thing to cuddle in winter.” 

Zenyatta floated near, an Orb of Harmony attaching itself to Bean. The snuggly thing churred gently, popping up over Jack's collar. Fareeha didn't even try to hide her phone as she snapped picture after picture for her mother. Angela smiled, reaching out to caress Bean’s facial disc. 

“You're just a big softie, Gabriel,” she cooed. Bean huffed but kept snuggling as Jack rubbed a bit on his back that felt particularly good. He wriggled out of Jack's shirt and dropped to the warm lap, stretching out to his full human length in a bit of smoke.

“Welcome back, dear,” muttered Jack as Gabriel wrapped around him. Gabe sighed as Udon gave him an apologetic look. Soba pawed at the black cloak as he placed his head on Gabe's knee. 

“Good to know everyone thinks I'm adorable.” 

“Don't push it.”


End file.
